


Someday I'll Be Yours

by Writer_Geekgirl



Series: Castiel and Dean: A Love Story [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Geekgirl/pseuds/Writer_Geekgirl
Summary: In an emotional moment, Dean tries to take their relationship to the next level. Castiel doesn't respond in the way he expects.





	Someday I'll Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in the same universe as the other stories in the Castiel and Dean: A Love Story series.
> 
> This story was written in response to the prompt word: trail.

_The air felt charged as Sam pulled Dean through the rift, away from Castiel. Dean was still yelling for Cas. Dean turned around to face the rift. His heart was in this throat. The rift shimmered for a moment and the familiar form and shape of the Winchester's angel came through. Castiel looked winded and dazed. He paused as soon as he came through._

_Sam breathed a deep sigh of relief, smiled, and said, "Cas," with a hopeful tone._

_It was short-lived, however, as the point of an angel blade suddenly protruded from Castiel's chest. Light exploded from Castiel's eyes and mouth._

_Dean screamed, "No…."_

_Castiel's body fell on the ground. The scorched wings imprinted on the ground, spread on either side of him._

_Dean fell to his knees. He stared down at Castiel's body. His face was devastated and blank. He looked lost up to the stars, almost pleading for something to bring his friend back again. Dean slumped, looking back down at Castiel's body before completely kneeling next to him._

 ------

Dean screamed no, again and again. He felt hands on his shoulders shaking him. He opened his eyes and Castiel was peering into them, his face lined with concern.

"Dean, you were having a nightmare." Dean started shaking. Castiel got into the bed next to him and wrapped him in his arms. "Shhh, Dean, it's ok. I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you."

Dean slowly relaxed into Castiel's embrace. Castiel smelled like cinnamon and peppermint. Dean never knew why, but those were the two smells he always associated with Castiel. Castiel slowly rubbed Dean's back.

Dean in a trembling voice, a single tear trailing his cheek, "I dreamed Lucifer stabbed you in the back again." Castiel ran his finger down the trail of the tear, wiping it from Dean's cheek.

"We've made it through that, Dean. I'm here. You're here. We are both safe now." Castiel kissed Dean gently. "He couldn't keep me away from you."

Dean buried his face into Castiel's chest. Castiel was still wearing his shirt. Dean frowned and pushed Castiel slightly away. Castiel looked at him confused but relaxed his grip and let Dean pull away.

Dean unbuttoned the top button of Castiel's shirt. Blue eyes looked at him quizzically. Dean met them briefly, but then turned his attention to the second button down.

"Dean…"

"Shh, Cas." Dean continued until he had unbuttoned Castiel's shirt and then leaned up enough to pull the shirt off. Castiel didn't help him remove the shirt, but positioned himself so that it was easier to do.

After Castiel's shirt was removed, Dean pulled him close again and buried his face into Castiel's chest. Castiel kissed his forehead and stroked Dean's back.

"That night, Cas… I thought life was pretty much over. I knew I had to get up and find Sam, but I just wanted to lie down next to you and give up. Your wings…" Dean choked up, more tears welling up in his eyes. "I just had to keep going, keep grinding, keep moving forward. But all I wanted to do was die."

Castiel pulled backed and kissed Dean's lips. The intensity of the kiss grew between them until Castiel pulled back. He looked deeply into Dean's eyes.

"The moment I became conscious of what had happened, I knew I had to find my way back to you, Dean. I didn't know how at first, but I knew I had to. I would never leave you forever without a fight. I never wanted to leave you at all, but circumstances didn't always make that possible. But know this, I never wanted to be apart from you. I never will want to be apart from you. I will always do my best to come when you call, as soon as I can. I promise this to you."

Castiel began kissing Dean again. Dean roamed Castiel's back with his hands, feeling the muscles and sinews across Castiel's shoulders. Dean pulled away from Castiel's mouth to kiss his shoulders and neck. He caught the skin on Castiel's neck between his teeth and ran his tongue over it. Castiel's breath hitched and he murmured, "Dean."

One of Dean's hands slid down to the front of Castiel's pants, trying to unbuckle the belt.

"No, Dean, stop." Castiel gasped and pulled away.

Dean pulled back as if he was slapped. He slid to the other side of the bed. His face was red as he looked away.

Castiel reached out and turned his face back to him. "It's not a forever, no, Dean. It's just no for now."

"Whatever, Cas."

Castiel sat up, pulled his knees up, and wrapped his arms around them. "Dean, let me explain."

"I misread the situation, Cas. You don't need to say anything. I'm done. Just go and we'll talk in the morning."

Castiel looked at him stubbornly, "No."

Dean stared at him. "What do you mean no? It's my room, get out."

"No, I’m not going to leave you. I just promised I won't leave you and I'm not leaving." Castiel looked at him stubbornly again. "You will let me talk, and you will listen. Despite your irritating lack of ever wanting to talk about your feelings, we are going to deal with this right now."

Dean glared at him. "Cas, I'm warning you…"

"What are you going to do, yell? Bring Sam in here to join in the conversation? I'm sure Sam would appreciate that. We could have a slumber party and you could freakin' braid his hair this time." Castiel pinned him down with his eyes smoldering with piercing blue light.

"Screw this shit," Dean started to get out of bed. Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Dean, the reason I said no was because you were and continue to be upset. When and if we reach that part of a relationship, I don't want it to be because you are reacting to a bad dream, a near-death experience, or anything else. I want it to be because you want it in that moment. I never want you to wake up in the morning and regret anything that we have done."

"Who said I would regret it?" Dean growled.

Castiel closed his eyes and started counting backwards under his breath. "I love you, Dean. I think I've shown that in so many ways. I rebelled for you. I came back from the Empty for you. I gave up Heaven for you. I did it all for you. I'm even doing this for you. You are a complicated man. Sam is much simpler."

"How could any of this, tonight, be for me?"

"Dean, the moment you come to me spontaneously, when you are not under duress, I'll be yours. All yours. But, I won't be something that you regret when you have calmed down from whatever adrenaline rush you are having at the time. It's too important. You're too important. This is too important. I love you too much to let this be a mistake." Castiel stared at him imploringly. "Please, Dean, understand."

"I heard you, Cas. Now, I'm just going to get some sleep."

Castiel rolled out of the bed and stood up. He reached down and picked up his shirt from Dean threw it. He started to pull it on.

"Cas, stop."

Castiel turned to face Dean. "Stop what?"

Dean looked at him. "Just get in the bed." Castiel dropped the shirt and laid back down. Dean scooted closer to him. Castiel put his arm around him. "Good night, Cas."

"I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean sighed, "Don't be, Cas. We're good."

"Someday, we'll be even better. I love you, Dean."

"I know."


End file.
